Providence
by realbojangles
Summary: Twenty five years before The Breach, an odd character named Andy sends an unsuspecting woman into the world of Thedas. Armed with just a bag of gold, a map detailing where to go, and immortality, Ella Golightly must traverse through the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition, attempting to get back home and maybe...just maybe save some semblance of the human, elven, qunari, and dwarven
1. Outlander

**9:41 Dragon**

 _I never finished Outlander. I fully intended to, my dearest diary, but I never got to the end. The book is most likely in some dump somewhere and not sitting on my end table any longer as I traipse around Redcliffe. Outlander was good up to the point I read. She got sent back in time to make out with a sexy Scotsman. I envy Claire Beauchamp. She was displaced, but she at least got a hot man toy. All I got was a sack of gold and a map with where I needed to go. Thanks be to Andy._

 _I miss Antiva. It's warmer up there, and the people there were far nicer. It was easy to find work. The cities were sprawling! But! They weren't terrifyingly big. I dreaded living in Val Royeaux in the next 5 (or is it 4) years. I hear stories form the Chantry sisters of Val Royeaux and it's "beauty." Sure, I suppose it was probably nice, but I don't want to go. I'm a sedentary creature, what can I say? After that brief tangle with the Blight though, I'm glad I left Antiva when I did. On my way to Denerim, the Blight had just ended. After a few years there, I'm finally in Redcliffe. This was where Andy told me to come. Andy wants me here for some reason, and I can't seem to understand why. Either way, I'll keep you updated on anything that happens._

 _Love and peace,_

 _Ella Golightly_

Ella sat her journal down, tucking the damn thick book into her dresser beneath her underclothes. She got dressed for the day, pulling her long brown hair into a pony tail at the top of her head. She slid on her slippers and stepped out into the brisk morning air. Redcliffe was a nice little village, nothing too special (save for the walking corpse incident). She'd lived here for a few years (only 2). She'd seen _many_ things in her travels through Thedas. Mostly, she'd seen heartbreak. It wasn't that much different from Earth, save for the fact that Earth was so far away. As for Thedas, Ella had been here for 25 years and not aged a day. She was never suspected (she moved around too much), but the constantly moving life left her a bit lonely. She thought about a dog, but they'd just die. A depressing and lonely existence. Even still, she did take comfort in her jobs. At Redcliffe, she oversaw an orphanage.

The orphanage was _huge_. Kids of all ages were in there, but there weren't any over 16. After that, they left. Ella didn't like that about Thedas. She preferred Earth's ideas that someone wasn't grown until they were 18. But here, it was 16. It took her a while to get used to, but she was growing accustomed to Thedas lifestyles. Either way, the orphanage held 20 kids who were all very sweet. Only 3 bairns, and they were all at least 8 months or younger. Tragic. The biggest group was 10-16. The Blight left many kids without their mothers and fathers. However, Ella was happy to provide them with a surrogate, someone who would help them. She often left large(ish) sums of money behind when she left places. She couldn't leave much in the Antivan orphanage, but she didn't need to. They were fairly well off. The Antivans were good to their people, orphan or no. Ella loved that about Antiva. Far better than Val Royeaux or Fereldan. Far better, and far cooler. It was like a modern Spain. It was where she got her guitar. Or something similar at least. She played it for the children.

The guitar was old, of course, and it was not in as good shape as it had been when she first got it. But, the beauty held up quite well considering the shit the old girl had seen. Darkspawn, bandits, deserters (at least until Celene became Empress). Still, she was special to Ella. Carved into the wood was a little quote—"Let the wind carry your feet Hopeful Traveler. Love and Sorrow, YM". The token of an Antivan merchant she loved ever so dearly. He was older now with children of his own and a beautiful wife and even prettier children. They were honestly the best family in Antiva…. In her , she couldn't see them for another 30 or so years. They would recognize her too easily. Or at least, her lover would. She hadn't met many people in her 25 years here in Thedas. She was wary. Always wary. Andy granted her immortality. That was dangerous. Too dangerous to get attached anyway. Too painful too.

Ella walked into the main hall of the orphanage, swamped with young boys and girls hugging her legs and wishing her a good morning. She smiled brightly at the children, ruffling some curls and patting some heads. They were the most adorable things, so bright and happy after only a few years with them. Ella worked at an alienage orphanage in Denerim, and it took 3 years to get them smiling. Then, she left. She left them in capable hands though, and she knew they would at least be safe for sometime. She might visit again in a few months. A visit wouldn't hurt, and she knew Alia, the original elven mother of the orphanage, would love some time with the children. Mostly, she had to work paper work and going to get adoptions. Not to mention, she had to deal with two jobs. Ella came along at the perfect time, giving Alia a nice extra pair of hands. Ella was good with the kids, and that helped. Ella never asked for much of a salary or paycheck. She only asked for a few extra coins and maybe someplace to sleep. Alia had enough from the Mayor of Redcliffe to provide at least that. So, she had her job. At least she enjoyed it.

"All right, sprouts! Who wants to watch the little ones today while I go to the market?" Ella asked rather quickly, glancing over the crowd for the first person to raise their hand. One of the fifteen year old girls raised her hand gingerly. Perfect. Edith was her name, and Ella positively adored her. Ella nodded.

"Of course Edith. You're the perfect choice." Ella breezed through the mob of children and placed a gentle kiss to young Edith's forehead. "I'll be back in an hour. Can you handle the little ones that long?"

Edith just gave a small smile and a nod. She didn't speak much, and she didn't for good reason. The home she'd been in before her parents had been killed by the Blight was a horrid thing. She was chastised for being a child and doing things a child did. Alia only felt comfortable telling her so much though. Ella didn't push it. Trauma was a fickle thing. The last thing Ella wanted was Edith feeling inadequate or uncomfortable. So, Ella was as kind as she could be.

After making sure the bairns were fed and asleep at their 10 am nap, Ella swept out of the door, promising chocolates and sweets for the children when she returned. As she stepped outside, the market was in full swing. Merchants traded their goods with those who were willing. The Orleisian merchants were in today. Must have been because of that Conclave going on in Haven. Ah well, Orlesian people were a bother, but their chocolates were to die for. As she made her way to the Orlesian stall, a loud crack sounded in the distance, and the sky split in the distance. Outside the gates, cries of "demons!" resounded. _The children!_

 **Day 1 (9:16 Dragon)**

 _I don't know what I'm doing here._ _I hate this place. There are no cell phones, no Internet. GOD NO INTERNET! FUCKING CHRIST ON A CHRISTMAS CRACKER. I hate that. I wish I had it. 'Hey Siri, Google_ _dimensional travel real?'_ _Even still,_ _Andy told me to head to this place called Antiva_ _City_ _._ _I was in someplace called the Tellari swamps, and I was totally creeped out. I suppose I ought to write_ _out what Andy told me._

 _1\. Find Yavana. (Who is this? I will have to explore the swamps, I suppose_ _)_

 _2\. Ask her about magic? (Andy wanted me to learn things. A lot of things from Yavana. Apparently, Yavana is very smart.)_

 _3\. Head to Antiva City after 1 year._

 _4\. Wait for 9 years. Move to Rialto for next 5_

 _5\. Move to Ferelden; Denerim (8 years; these years get weird?)_

 _6._ _Move to Redcliffe._

 _After that, Andy didn't tell me anything else. "Just wait." That's all that Andy said._ _I'm nervous. I miss my mom. I miss my phone. I miss my computer._

 _-Ella Fitzgerald_

 _p.s. thinking about changing things. Need a new last name._

 **9:41 Dragon; 5 minutes and 42 seconds after The Breach**

Ella ducked inside the orphanage a moment later, searching for Edith. The silent companion looked towards Ella, and she searched for an explanation. Ella didn't know what to tell the young girl. She was only a girl. _Maker, she's just a child_.

"Get in the cellar. Keep the children calm. There's a bow in the cellar. Use it if you must." Edith went to turn away and gather the children, but she stopped when Ella called out her name. "Edith! … Be careful. I care for you all deeply. And...I would be overwrought with sorrow were you to get hurt." One long lingering glance later, Ella grabbed her dinky sword and left the orphanage. She rushed to the gates to see a giant green tear in the sky. Shades and wraiths hovered outside, attacking whatever they could see. Ella rushed towards the captain of the guard—a young man named Jonas. He was a good man—a man who loved the Maker honestly. Ella didn't necessarily believe in the Maker, but she appreciated those driven by their convictions. Jonas was driven. That much was evident.

"Jonas!" Ella shouted, showing up at his elbow. He looked over at her, worry creasing his brow. The poor man was going to get wrinkles. He was not longer a young man, gray kissing his black hair and wrinkles forming at the corners of his brown eyes. _He's going to die._ Ella swallowed that pessimistic voice in the back of her head and looked over at him.

"We need to shut the gates. With the gates shut and sentries at the top of the gate, we can pick off the demons wave by wave in shifts. I assume the...tear or whatever it is doesn't close after you kill all the demons?"

Jonas shook his head. "No, Mistress. They keep flooding out. But I like that idea." He paused and reached over, gripping Ella's shoulder. He was a good man. _No one remembers the good. They only remember the great_. Ella frowned and listened as Jonas spoke again.

"Soldiers of Redcliffe! Close the gates! Kill whatever demons you can and help me close this damnable thing!" And that is what they did. Ella killed whatever she could, clumsily slinging her sword at whatever she could cut into that wasn't human. A few demons died by her sword, but her talents were with magic. But, she couldn't use magic lest she be branded an apostate and made...Tranquil. She shuddered at the thought. Another round of applause for Andy who subsequently built this body for Ella. Ella didn't get used to the insult "knife-ear" until her 10th year in Thedas. Even then, the insult still chilled Ella to her bones.

"Knife-ear! What are you doing out here? Was it you and your elf magics that summoned these abominations?" A guardsman asked, his face obscured by a helm. Ella held her sword tighter, but she didn't have to defend herself. Jonas stepped in.

"Reese! Hold your tongue. Mistress Golightly has been with us for two years and has not summoned up any demons yet. She brought you soup that week you were bedridden with illness or have you forgotten?"

Reese shut up after that, quietly fuming when he'd been outsmarted. _Good. Disgusting shems_. Ella shook her head. _No. Just because Yavana taught you some elvish doesn't mean you can go insulting people now. Be kind. Kindness saves lives._

As the gates shut on the demons, Ella breathed a sigh of relief. The children were safe, but they wouldn't be forever. Time to sleep. Andy had things to tell her no doubt. Best to beat Andy to the chase. But first, she needed to feed the children. They were probably starving.

 **9:41 Dragon**

 _The Breach. That's what everyone's calling it. Or at least, that's what Andy's calling it. I have to leave the children. I've already told Alia and Edith. They were both sad, but they understood my excuse. I told them I wanted to help with the Breach. It was true, but I'm not doing it for noble reasons. I still want to go home. I have to go home. I miss my family too much. I need to see them again. Then again, are they even still looking for me? The problem with inter-dimensional travel is not knowing how the original dimension is doing. Has time passed? Do they believe I'm dead? Is there even a way home? I'm too scared to ask Andy. Andy has these answers though. I know it. I'm positive. But, I can't bring myself to ask. I'm terrified. What if Andy tells me yes to the first two and no to the last? What if she tells me no to the first two and yes to the last? Either way, it's a toss up, and I hate toss ups. Absolutes are better than maybes. In my opinion._ _Then again, I'm the one in the impossible world. A world of demons and magic. What the fuck. 25 years, and I'm still fucked up about it. Maybe eventually I'll get over it. Doubt it._

 _Made the kids dinner. Soup. Not too exciting, but it got the job down quick. Sent the kids to bed and sat with Alia for a while. We got drunk. Or well, she got drunk, and I got buzzed. I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm headed to Haven. Wish me luck._

 _Love and peace,_

 _Ella Golightly._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you see something wrong, have questions, or just want to tell me how you feel about Providence!


	2. No One Expects the Antivan Inquisition

Hey guys. I'll be posting chapters up to 7 or 8 randomly today and tomorrow might even get two today one right after the other. See, I've got all of them posted up to 7 on AO3, so I have them written already. After the 7th or 8th chapter, I'll get a more regular post schedule. 3

* * *

 **Day 3 (9:16 Dragon)**

 _I met Yavana. Bitch has a headdress for DAYS. Days, I tell ya. She's incredibly hot, and I mean that in the most respectful way I can. Like..hoooweeee. What a gorgeous lady. She's a bit intimidating (please don't read this Yavana), and she's a tad scary sometimes. But, she's not too bad. She's generally ok. She gave me food tonight, some kind of soup? Maybe a stew. I didn't ask what kind. I didn't know if I'd get an answer like 'crocodile soup' or something. I don't want to eat a crocodile. I'm generally not a fan. Either way. I have to go. She says she's gonna teach me stuff tomorrow._

 _-Ella Frank_

 **Day 352 (9:16 Dragon)**

 _I found the name I want. Yavana gave me a staff today, and she told me "go lightly for you if you don't, you may fall." Don't know what the fuck she means by that, but I like the phrase 'go lightly'. It's soothing. From hence forth, you shall be THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING. No, but really. I'm going to go by Ella Golightly. It's cuter than my old name anyway. Ella Frank just makes me sound boring. Golightly is so...well, Hepburn. I need to channel my inner Hepburn. Let's see. It's day_ _352_ _(yes I've been keeping count. Andy can't keep me here forever. No matter what fucking timeline Andy has) so that means I have..._ _less than a week before I leave for Antiva City._

 _I'm scared. At least I can admit that much. Scratch that, I'm terrified. I've only been out in the swamp for about a year. My social skills are shit right now. But, Yavanna told me to find a man named Yves. He can apparently set me up. He apparently has a darling little girl named Josephine that I'll love. Doubtful, children and I don't get along too well. But of course, that's all women can do here. Be a witch or take care of kids. Fuck me. I hate this place, and I want to go home. I miss my mom. I don't care if I have to repeat it a thousand times. I miss her._

 **9:41 Dragon (Haven; 6 Days after the Breach is stopped)**

When Ella pictured Haven, she saw a cute little town filled with happy people. She was _not_ greeted with that. Instead, there were morose looks cast her way even at the gate. A sort of sorrow echoed across the town, a hopelessness that couldn't be attributed to the impending night. Well! Ella would just have to fix that! So, she shouldered her pack and adjusted it appropriately, trudging in the snow towards the army training area outside of Haven. A guardsman at the gate halted her, and he asked her what she was doing there. She responded calmly, explaining a desire to help. She stupidly decided to bring her staff with her. She couldn't very well _leave_ it in Redcliffe! So, the guard looked at her suspiciously. He told a second guardsman to watch the wall while he "escorted" Ella to the mage tent (despite her insistence that she wasn't a very _good_ mage). That only seemed to make him walk faster.

"Darren! Where are you taking this woman?"

Ella looked over at the voice, and she raised her eyebrows at the sight. _Bend me over a table_ , she thought briefly to herself when she saw the striking blonde haired Commander. She didn't know he was a commander, not yet, but he held himself like a man of higher rank. So she immediately stiffened. He was beautiful with eyes like orbs of honey...Just like his hair—hair that Ella wouldn't mind running her hands through…

"Uh—the mage quarters, Commander! Says she's come to help, but she's not very good at magic!" _Did this guy shout 24/7?_

"Very well. What's your name, mage?"

Ella wrinkled her nose. Less hot now. "Ella Golightly, ma-Commander." Almost called him man. _Keep your emotions in check, Ella_. He noticed the flub. But, he decided not to call her out. Thank the Maker. Instead he inclined his head.

"I am Commander Cullen, and your guardsman is Darren Hofer. If you should need anything or get yourself in trouble, you may find him." He nodded and walked back towards the training grounds. _Yikes, that could have gone better_.

"What a guy, huh?" Ella asked, looking up at Darren. He seemed speechless at her nonchalant delivery. He let out a disgruntled "yes" before leading her onward towards the mages. Ella was scared. The mage barracks weren't very accommodating—just a couple of tents thrown together in a general camp. Wonderful. She had lived in worse conditions however, even back on Earth. Not to mention, she _did_ live in a swamp for a year. So.

"You'll be sleeping here. Don't summon a demon," he said, more as a tack on.

"Don't worry. I've been a mage for 25 years. I think I can handle it." She gave him a reassuring smile, and he seemed to relax a tiny bit. Darren nodded and took two steps backwards before turning away. _What an odd young man_.

Ella turned away as well and ducked inside the tent. There were three young women sitting in a circle, giggling. Well, at least she got the fun tent.

 **9:26 Dragon**

 _Josephine cried when I left. It broke my heart to see that. She was growing into a beautiful young woman, and I wouldn't get to see the end result. She was going to make the Montilyets greater than her father ever could. I love her father, but she's gonna blow him out of the water. I know it._

 _God. Ten years. I can't believe I've been gone ten years._ _I wrote to Yavana. She demands I send her letters occasionally. I do, and she replies every time. The letters aren't ever long or anything. They're usually just a little fortune. "Be wary of the road ahead." or "Everything is not as it seems." Weird stupid, isms. But I respect Yavana. She's a good woman, if a bit manipulative. I believe the world made her that way though. She has a motherly feel to her. Maybe I'm being crazy. She rarely spoke of her mother, Flemeth. I wonder if she misses her mom too. Maybe she does. Then again, maybe she doesn't. Who am I to presume?_

 _Either way, I've got to get to bed. I'm staying at an inn outside of Antiva City, and I'm not sure it's a very wholesome establishment. Either way, I can't waste money. I miss Yves. I miss Josephine. I miss the children at the orphanage. I miss my mom. I want to go home, but I can't. At least, I can't for a while. I have to wait._

 _Love and peace,_

 _Ella Golightly._

 **9:41 Dragon (Present Day; Evening)**

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the bedroll. The Fade was an odd dream realm, something she never really enjoyed (per say) but had gotten used to. She shaped the Fade around her, simple enough when she used her imagination. Tonight, she magicked up a pretty Victorian-esque room complete with one of those fun little stiff-back couches. Andy showed up a few moments later.

Andy was...strange. Every night it was different. She teased her hair tonight as high as it could go, so she looked 80s, but she kept her make up rather 90s (moody lip and dark liner). Pair that face with a Led Zeppelin shirt, and you've got Andy. She was a wild cat. She flopped onto the couch next to Ella and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Heya kiddo. Why so glum?" Andy flicked Ella's ear, and the little elf frowned at the mid 80s monstrosity.

"Hey, Andy. I'm not glum. I'm mad. When do I get to go home? You still haven't told me. It's always, 'Well, kiddo, you've got a few more things to do before I send you shooting back across the stars!' You say it every fucking time."

Andy wilted a bit at that. "You sound like you did on Day 1. I thought you changed. I thought you liked it here."

Ella paused and noticed the sincerity in Andy's eyes. Ella felt bad immediately. Andy wasn't trying to be mean. She never was, and Ella just went ahead and ruined everything. She sat up and hugged Andy. The blonde was a good friend after 25 years. Andy hugged back, squeezing a bit tighter than was comfortable, but Ella didn't mind. She persevered for Andy.

"Hey, I do like it here. I just miss everyone back at the ranch," Ella said sweetly, comforting Andy (a surprisingly recurrent situation) and whispering comforts to her. Andy seemed to calm down after that.

The night was spent mostly in silence after that. Knowing someone for 25 years brings about a comfortable aura that can't really be described. Andy was Ella's friend, and despite Andy's efforts, Andy considered Ella a friend too. Somewhere around midnight, Andy sat up though. She looked around and frowned.

"What is he doing here?"

Ella had a ball of yarn in her hand, something to pass the time. She looked at Andy oddly but said nothing. Usually Andy explained weird things she felt. She was oddly silent this time. After a few moments, Ella felt someone slide into her dream space _without her permission_.

If you've never experience someone violating every inch of your person, the sensation can be described as thousands of cockroaches skittering down your arms and legs repeatedly. It's like that scene from the Mummy when Jonathan had that scarab on him. Or rather under his skin. It's the most revolting and violating feeling one could ever experience.

Ella screeched and stood up, screaming at her self to wake up, and eventually, she did. She woke in the real world—Thedas—and stood up immediately, rushing from the tent in an attempt to get some fresh air. She fell into the snow, shivering and shaking from her dream. No one had ever entered her dream space without her permission save for Andy. But Andy never felt that way. Andy never…

"Criminy Christmas."

"Mistress Golightly? Are you all right?"

Ella looked up at the voice, seeing a semi-friendly face. Darren. He stood a few feet away, careful not to approach too close. She was dangerous to Darren. She was a mage. Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him. Sweet Andraste, she was dangerous. She was a mage. Magic is meant to serve man, not rule over him. Magic is meant to serve man. Magic is meant to-

"I'm fine, Darren. Bad dream." She interrupted his repetitive and dangerous thoughts with a small but shaky smile. She stood, albeit slowly, and dusted the snow from her dressing gown. Darren flushed at the sight, averting his eyes. Ella looked down and noticed the...transparency of the gown. She flushed and rushed inside her tent to gather up a robe at least. When she came back outside, Darren had at least regained some composure.

"Sorry," she breathed. "I wasn't expecting company this evening." He stared at her for a moment...then began to laugh quietly, his face lighting up at the rather hilarious comment.

"Worry not, Mistress Golightly. I came unexpectedly."

"Call me Ella."

"Ella." They stood in silence for sometime, staring at the other before he offered his arm. Ella took it gratefully. Darren had showed himself to be a good man. Besides she needed something to get her mind off of her dream and the dream invader. He led her into the Chantry, somewhere down to the kitchens where he gathered what he could. Dried leaves, water, a pot. She watched him move about the kitchen, only just now noticing his lack of a uniform.

"What are you doing up, Darren? You're not on guard duty. I can at least gather that."

He started a fire and filled the pot with water, heating it up to where it would boil before answering. "I couldn't sleep."

The answer was so calm and sure that it took Ella off guard. "Couldn't sleep? Someone barge into your dream as well?" Darren shook his head and laughed. He gathered up cups next. Ella knew what he was doing. Tea. What a sweetheart. He poured the water and was about to pour in the leaves before Ella stopped him.

"Watch. Our little secret." She gathered up cloth and put the leaves inside. Gathering the fabric to make a little tea bag, she tied it up with a ribbon from her nightgown. She dunked the tea bag in and looked up at Darren who was smiling.

"See, I like the leaves in my tea," Darren mumbled.

"Well who said you had to do it my way?" … He was going to like this woman.

 **9:31 Dragon**

 _How in the fuck does anyone live in this shit stick hole?_ _Denerim guards stuck me in an alienage! AN ALIENAGE! Just because I was a "knife-ear"! Fuck them! I hate that term. I've decided. Man, what is it with people and judging others based on race?_ _You'd think people would get tired of it eventually, but apparently, that's not the case. I've got a job. Miraculously. I swear, Andy gets these jobs for me. I don't know how (ask her idiot)._

 _There are so many kids in this orphanage. Way more than in the one in Antiva City and Rialto. It's distressing. I talked with the_ _elders_ _hahren, and they said most of the elves there were orphaned because of the humans. Humans killed, raped, and tortured elves. How fucked up is that? They're telling me about the Dalish. I asked about everything, and most of them don't really know. Some do! There was one woman, an older woman, who used to be Dalish, and she told me everything about the Evanuris. She has a vallaslin which is like a tattoo for your face but so much more? I can't do it justice. It's very pretty (I like Mythal's best). But essentially, she told me about the gods. She told me especially to be wary of Fen'Harel. I know. I know. It's a ridiculous name, diary. Dread Wolf? Ooh, so spooky. Whatever. I'm not afraid of long gone elf gods. I'm more afraid of the alienage guards who eye me a little to closely. I still write to Yavana. She answers me when she can. She seems nervous, like she knows something bad is going to happen._

 _I don't believe her though. The Blight just ended. Some blonde guy named Alistair and his girlfriend Elissa are King and Queen now. Hopefully, they're decent. They better fucking reform this alienage. Doubtful. Either way. Good night! Dread Wolf take you! Or whatever._

 _Love and peace,_

 _Ella Golightly_

 **9:38 Dragon**

 _Yavana hasn't answered my last three letters. I'm worried for her._

 **9:41 Dragon (Present Day; Morning)**

After her brief encounter with Darren, Ella went back to bed, thankfully unvisited by Andy or the Uninvited Visitor. She was alone in her dream space for the rest of the night. But that wasn't very long. One of the young women in her tent shook her away, telling her something about getting ready. There was apparently a thing happening. Ella stood and shrugged on a dress. Nothing too fancy. She figured she would be working. She slipped on a pair of slippers and walked outside into the brisk morning air. Her little mage roommate was walking towards the Chantry, so Ella followed. The Roommate probably knew where to go. Hopefully.

That little bitch led her right into the metaphorical lion's mouth. A carriage was parked right outside the Chantry. And who stepped out you may ask? Josephine fucking Montilyet. Ella let out a noise (something akin to a yelp and a grunt of surprise) before trying to duck behind a tent. _God dammit, Andy!_ Ella hated that damn...whatever she was! Peeking out from behind her tent and stared at the beautiful Antivan. _Oh, Josephine! What a beautiful young lady!_ Disregard the fact that Ella looked younger than her. While Ella ooh'd and ahh'd silently at her little Josephine, the Antivan in question decided to glance behind her. Happenstance be damned. This was providence. Josephine's eyes met Ella's, and both sets widened.

"Maker's breath, Ella Golightly, is that you?"

Well, shit.

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you see anything wrong with my math or whatever, let me know. I write these things at like...3 am.


	3. Go with Grace

**January 13th 2017**

Friday the 13th. It was bad juju. Ella Frank, 30 year old cashier at Big Lots, sat in the back of her mom's SUV, listening to her father belt out Cat Stevens. They were well on their way to the family reunion in Pocahontas, Arkansas. Ella and her caravan were about halfway there, having stopped in Birmingham for a hot second to get some snacks for the road. Her mom, refusing to drive the whole way, sat in the front seat, perusing one of her murder mystery books—probably James Patterson. Ella leaned forward. Yeah, it was James Patterson.

Leaning back in her seat, Ella flipped through her iPhone, casually selecting a song to listen to so she could drown out the _very_ loud Cat Stevens. It worked...mostly. She scooted towards the window, shifting around to spread her legs out across the back seat. Scenery flipped by in trails of greens, silvers, and browns. Ella was too mesmerized for a moment, absorbed in the colors and fast moving scenes, to see the woman walking out in the middle of the Interstate. Ella's father screamed, and her mother reached out to place a hand over his chest as a defense. Ella was jolted out of her reverie as her father swerved to miss the woman in the road. The car flipped one...two…three times before it settled upside down. Before she blacked out, blond hair filled her vision.

Ella woke up, not in a car but in a hazy green world. Thin strands of fog like fingers crawled up her legs, gripping at grasping at the leggings with fervor. She shook off the fog with a screech, standing up as quickly as she could even risking the pain of a head rush to get away. She shook off the fog again when she stood up, running towards a big black rock to separate her from the fog. _Creepy_.

As she observed her surroundings, she panicked. _Where am I?_ She searched for the SUV to no avail, seeing no sort of car or even _road_. Instead, she saw a large floating Black City swirling above her ominously. She continued to stare at it for a while, completely enraptured by the swirling green colors around it. It was stunning, obviously, something to marvel at, but it was terrifying too, all black and ominous.

"Spooky, innit?"

Ella spun around _immediately_ (with a very convincing scream) to come face to face with the one—the only so far—Andy. Although, Ella didn't know that yet. All she saw was a wild eyed blonde lady with wild and wide brown eyes...wearing an AC/DC shirt?

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you, Ella! Please stop screaming. You'll scare the spirits."

Ella was still silent as she observed the woman. She _seemed_ relatively harmless, but looks were not everything. Where were her parents? Where was Birmingham? Where were other people? Most important of all, what had this woman _drugged_ her with?

"I'm Andy. Although, there are a lot of people who call me by another name, but I won't bother you with that. I have a thing for you to do, and you can't really say no. I mean, you can, but I doubt you'll want to. See if I just return you to the car crash, you'll immediately slam into the interstate barrier and all of you will die on impact. If you do my quest thing, who knows? Your parents might live. You might also live. Depends!"

For the entirety of the speech, Ella just gaped, mouth gaping and hanging open in shock. She furrowed her brows at the woman, and she even let the little fog finger tendrils slither up her leg again. She was that stunned. She thought she heard Andy continue, but Ella was in too much shock to respond or acknowledge anything at all.

"...so I mean, it ends up all right in the end. Sure, there are multiple endings. If you don't go, the world will probably end. But, if you do go, there's a chance, you'll both be all right… Are you listening to me? You know this is part of the story right? Hello? Hello?"

 **Present Day**

"Hello? Ella? Ella, it's me Josephine! Josephine Montilyet!" Ella snapped out of her memory in a moment, looking up to see the Antivan beauty walking towards her lifting her skirts and stalking through the snow. Ella panicked. _RUN!_ So, she started to sprint away, ducking under and through tents with careless abandon. She rushed past people, dodging most of them. She slammed her shoulder pretty hard against one person… Some bald elf. She waved at him as she continued on. "Sorry, dude!" He merely stopped and watched as she sprinted off, saying nothing in response to her.

But, fate is a fickle mistress, and fate had something in mind for Ella. A strong arm stretched out, and before Ella could dodge it, the arm caught her securely about the waist, pulling her close to its owner. Darren looked down at her, brows creating creases in his forehead as he frowned. The bald elf and Josephine were now stalking towards her. _Shit, I bumped into someone important_.

"My, my, Mistress Golightly! You are significantly faster than when I was a young girl! If only I were still a young girl, you would finally challenge me in a game of chase," Josephine said breathlessly, a little bit of worry darkening her face. _I hurt her_ , Ella noticed, the guilt setting in rather quickly. _I hurt my little Josie._ Ella pushed Darren's arm off of her, and he let her do so. He trusted her, surprisingly. For a mage, he trusted her. In a moment, Ella wrapped her arms around Josephine, and the ambassador returned the embrace.

"Mistress Golightly," Josephine struggled; "you're choking me." Ella released her with a squeak, stepping back but grasping the Antivan woman's wrists gently. Josephine stared at Ella strangely, really looking at her. No new wrinkles were present, and not a touch of gray had lightened those dark roots. She had not aged. She was… "You are unchanged," Josephine breathed. "You should be…over 50 years old. Papa..." Josephine couldn't piece it together, and she hoped Ella would fit the odd puzzle pieces together.

"I'm sorry Josie. I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to think I'd grown old…or… We shouldn't be having this conversation out here. With…prying eyes and ears." Ella flicked her eyes towards Darren and the bald elf. The elf stared in to her eyes with the same sort of suspicion she had. _What a pointed look_ , Ella thought to herself. But, she allowed her gaze to shift back towards Josephine. "Come, I will explain everything."

"Papa told me he knew of...odd and interesting people, but I was unaware of his connections with a Witch of the Wilds!" Josephine seemed a tad scandalized but a little impressed too at her father's very…extensive connections.

"Yep! Yavana is a nice woman though. She's very different from the legends told about her. Oh! But the dragon's real."

"She has a dragon?!" Josephine nearly spit her drink out, a freshly manicured hand slapping against her mouth before she could. "To think! In the Tellari swamps!" She laughed, and Ella laughed too.

"I truly missed you, Josie. You are such a light in my life," Ella said seriously, leaning forward to place a hand on the ambassador's free hand. "You've grown so much. You're everything I hoped you'd be. I'm so incredibly proud of you." Ella's grip on Josie's hand tightened as Ella's vision blurred slightly. Voice cracking, Ella continued her kind words. "Yves could not have chosen a better heir."

Josephine squeezed back gently, her own eyes growing misty with emotion. They sat in her new office, an office she wasn't aware was going to be used for emotional reunions. She was grateful for the reunion, but she was still caught unawares. An immortal governess. Well, she certainly stood out from all the other Antivan girls. She had that at least. But, Josie thought more of Ella. Not just a governess. No, Ella was like...a second mother, someone she could go to when mama and papa did not quite measure up.

"You could have visited and told me sooner," Josie breathed. "I always...worried about you. You left for Fereldan only months after the Blight ended. So dangerous. You could have died. I would have lost you, Ella."

"You won't ever _lose_ me, Josephine. Ever."

 **9:21 Dragon**

 _Dear Yavana,_

 _I feel like I must ask this_ ** _every_** _time, but how are the swamps? Good? Marshy? I hope so. It's your fault you live out there after all. Anyway, I also have to repeat every time that you were_ ** _right_** _. I absolutely adore Josephine. Only four or so years, and I already want to bundle up this cute little kid and take her everywhere! I wish I could show her my home. I don't know what Andy told_ ** _you_** _, but I know Josephine would love my home. She'd be someone political there, shifting the world with a single glance. She's already so good at bossing around her brothers and sister! Yvette is sweet too, but oh! Josie! She's a young one after my own heart. I'm slowly growing soft, and I blame you for sending me to this lovely place._

 _As for Yves, he's so kind to me. It'll never go anywhere. He's married, but our lingering looks are getting...well, more lingering. I know I can't ever do anything about it either because I'll never die. You know, the whole immortality thing is great when you first read up about it. Then, you get friends, and it sucks. It sucks out loud._

 _It keeps me up at night. Sometimes, I spend most of my sleeping time crying. Even now, I struggle to maintain composure as Josephine is sketching a picture of us. She's no Picasso, but she's coming along. Then again, you won't get that reference, will you? My countenance grows weak. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I want to go home, Yavana. But Andy won't let me. Tell me if you find a way to send me back._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Ella_

 _Ella,_

 _First off, you must cease your incessant questions. As always, my "swamps" are as they always are, wet and marshy. I should like to think your residence here would clue you in to that fact. Really, darling, you must have repressed your memories if you forget so often. If you have repressed any memory, I shall come to Antiva City this moment and beat sense into you. Secondly, of course I was right. I am always right, you know. Again if you forget, I will beat sense into you._

 _As for Yves, let him go. You have a job; do it._ _I dare not incur_ ** _her_** _wrath. She seems insufferably happy at all hours of the day, but she is not always what she seems. I fear her almost as much as I fear my mother sometimes. Both women are fierce when they are angered or ignored. Do you duty here, and then, you will be permitted to go home._

 _Go with grace,_

 _Yavana_

 **Present Day**

Ella had never told anyone her secret, save for Yavana. In fact, it was Yavana who told her to keep it a secret. Andy never mentioned not telling anyone. Yavana insisted, though. She swore that the Tevinter Imperium would hear, and she swore they would come after her… study her… kill her. Ella _could_ die. She wasn't lucky enough (or was lucky enough depending on your ideas of immortality) to get biological immortality and not absolute immortality. Ella was grateful at least. She needed that threat of death to keep her sane. An oddly _mad_ thought to begin with but a thought born out of the fear of apathy.

So when Josephine seemed to accept Ella's immortality without a second thought, Ella felt more relief than any one person could imagine. She promised she would keep quiet about it, but she could not hide it from four of the most important people in Thedas right now—Cassandra Pentaghast, Leliana, Cullen Rutherford, and Carmen Herrera. When Ella heard that name, she frowned. She'd never heard of a Carmen Herrera before.

"The Herald of Andraste is not yet well known to those living in tiny orphanages across Thedas it seems" was Josie's only reply. Ella frowned. If she didn't know someone, she didn't want them knowing her secret. Leliana was a good woman (sort of), having helped end the Fifth Blight. Cullen Rutherford was an upstanding former Templar! He helped defeat the Red Meredith in Kirkwall some four or so years ago. Cassandra Pentaghast was the Divine's Right Hand. If there was anyone to trust in this world, Cassandra was in the top 10. So, Ella was fine with this. But an unknown woman who just happened to walk out of that giant green glowing hole in the sky? Significantly less trustworthy.

"She is a good woman, Ella! You will like her. She is from Rivain. There are rumors tossed around saying she is a Pirate Queen, but I will admit, they are sadly not true. She is from the Circle at Dairsmuid before it was annulled. One of the Seers apparently told her to run away to the conclave. Frightening things indeed, Ella."

Ella thought over this for a moment. "A Rivaini Seer told her to conveniently come to the Conclave before her Circle was annulled. Ah yes, very believable."

Josephine frowned, her lips spreading out in a grimace. _She used to do that when she was little too_ , Ella mused with a huff of something akin to a laugh. "Ella, I understand her story is farfetched. However, you are asking me and the Inquisition to believe things also in the realm of unbelievable."

Josephine had her there. Ella sighed and gave up, throwing up her hands as she leaned back in her chair. It was her own acknowledgment of defeat. Josephine, decidedly happy she had won the debate, stood and went to gather the others. While she was gone, Ella rubbed her cheeks, blowing air out slowly. After a moment, a woman burst through the door.

She was a stunning woman, thin and willowy, with raven hair down to her waist. When she looked at Ella, she narrowed her eyes—the iris golden in the center and mellowing out into a soft brown at the edge. She was sharp in her demeanor, stiff backed and willful like the mermaids on the bows of pirate ships. She smelled like the ocean, a gentle wisp of crisp, salty air affronting Ella's nose. She wore robes similar to those of the Circle mages, the robes only different in their length…and modesty. Ella could only assume _this_ was Carmen. She certainly _looked_ like a Carmen, something fierce and incredibly…strong.

"You are Ella?" She asked, her voice sultry but stern. She stepped further into the room, hips swaying with each click of a heel. She leaned against Josephine's desk, crossing her legs as she relaxed. She was poised though, something hidden within her. She was not someone taken lightly. She was just as dangerous as a demon but in the best way.

"I am. You are Carmen?"

"Carmen Rosaria Herrera, at your service, Mistress Golightly," she breathed with a graceful bow. Ella stood and bowed back.

"Ella Grace Golightly. A pleasure to meet you, Herald of Andraste. What a noble title you've garnered!"

Carmen's brows furrowed. "I am no Herald of anyone."

"Oh, I know, Herald. Who says the Maker is real anyway?"

"My sentiments exactly."

After informing the heads of the Inquisition of her lack of old age, Ella stepped outside of the Chantry. She noticed most people had forgotten about her little chase scene earlier, going about their business as they always did. Ella was grateful for that, and she stepped out towards the eastern side of the town. She wanted to look for that man she'd bumped into earlier, hoping to give him her apologies. She searched through the town fruitlessly, ironically saving the west side of town as the last place she'd check.

He stood outside a small cabin, overlooking all of Haven. He looked peaceful, if not a bit worried. He stood with his hands behind his back, toes wriggling into the snow ever so slightly. He looked out with sharp eyes, surveying the town like a watchful guardian. Ella hated to disturb him. But disturb him she did, gliding gracefully up behind him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He did not jump when she spoke, only turned his head slightly to acknowledge her barely. She swore she saw his lips curve up a bit. "It is. Not many things in Thedas can compare to fresh fallen snow."

There was silence between the two elves, leaving Ella to swallow nervously. She'd felt this nervous before meeting Yavana. She could sense power in him just like she sensed it within Yavana. _Be careful, Ella_. She stepped forward to stand beside him, glancing over and up at him to observe his profile. He was handsome for sure, cleft chin and strong sharp jaw. However, there was a softness to him she noticed as he looked out at the beauty of the snow flurries swishing about on the gentle currents of wind. He had freckles traversing along his nose and cheeks, creating a little connect the dots on skin that looked so incredibly soft to touch. The silence lasted until she broke it.

"I came to apologize."

"What for?" His tone was curious but restrained.

"For bumping into you. Or rather, running into you. I was in a rush and not looking forward to...trudging up past wrongs." _Keep it vague, Ella. Keep it vague_.

"Then I suppose I should apologize to you as well."

Ella frowned, tilting her head slightly at his statement. From what she knew, he didn't _do_ anything… What could he have done to warrant an apology. Sensing her confusion, the elf just smirked and returned her gaze.

"For getting in your way."

She burst into laughter, unable to hold back the bubbly sound. She wasn't expecting him to be _funny!_ He was supposed to be solemn and sad. He had that look! And yet, he was already defying expectations. _He's going to die eventually_. That voice of reason always brought her back. So, she recovered quickly from her laughter, the sobering thought giving her remaining smile tainted.

"You're forgiven. My name is Ella Golightly," she offered, hoping to learn his name at least.

"Solas."

"Solas," she repeated. "Pride."

He turned towards her with an interested look, brows furrowed slightly. That was when she noticed they were auburn. A red head. How cute. "Dirthas elven?"

"Vin," she replied softly. "Some, at least. I'm always looking to learn more."

"If you would like, I might be able to assist in that matter, Mistress Golightly."

"And you're the expert on elven I suppose?" Ella asked teasingly, wishing to God or the Maker or hell, Fen'Harel that she had pockets right now. But, no gods would answer her, so she simply crossed her arms and hid her hands under her arms.

"I am an expert in the Fade and nothing more," he replied… vaguely. Ella respected his privacy though. She had her own secrets.

"Well, experts in the Fade are needed now more than ever. So, I'm sure the Inquisition welcomed your efforts. Either way, I think I'll take you up on that elven tutoring session sometime. For now, though, I need sleep, and it's far too cold to be debating the elven language. Dareth shiral, Ser Solas."

"Dareth shiral."

And then, she left him standing there in the snow, looking wistful. For what or who he was wistful for, Ella didn't know.

* * *

YAY! We finally met Solas officially! Leave a comment if you've got questions or just want to yell something at me whether it be good or bad!

 **Translations:**

Dirthas elven? - You speak elven?

Vin - Yes

Dareth shiral - Farewell or "safe journey"


End file.
